Brian Doheny
Brian Doheny, often referred to by his gamertag BrianD, is the protagonist of Video Game High School and currently a member of the FPS Junior Varsity team. Brian's journey begins after he beats The Law, a world-famous amateur gamer on live television, and subsequenlty recieves international attention and an invitation into the prestigous VGHS. He becomes close friends with Ted Wong and Ki Swan and develops romantic feelings for Jenny Matrix, Junior Varsity FPS captain and girlfriend of The Law, who makes it a priority to humiliate and torment Brian at every turn so as to destroy him and his reputation. Overview Season 1 Brian D is introduced as an ordinary and somewhat puny high school student and avid gamer in the near future that is the VGHS universe. During a clan match, Brian's game was reset when world famous amateur gaming celebrity The Law intervened to showcase his skills whilst on live television. Brian, who was away from his keyboard, quickly became the last man standing as The Law single-handedly massacred both teams. Intending to humiliate Brian, The Law placed a grenade on Brian's head, planning to detonate it with a bullet from a distance without looking, however Brian returned in time to slip the grenade off his head, swerve out of The Law's line of fire, and, in process of doing so, knocked the grenade in mid-air with the butt of his assault rifle, and detonated it on The Law, killing him instantly. The event quickly garnered international attention and rocketted Brian into the spotlight. Not long after, Brian received an invitation to the world's most prestigious and hardcore gaming academy, Video Game High School. Upon enrolling at VGHS, Brian became quick friends with Kimberly "Ki" Swan and Theodore "Ted" Wong. After unintentionally expelling another student by defeating him in a match, Brian contemplated leaving VGHS. Brian was eventually approached by The Law, the school's top student and Varsity FPS captain, who although initially appeared to bear no ill-will, revealed his true intentions to destroy Brian's newfound reputation and broke his keyboard. Brian quickly discovered that his actions and growing reputation began to render him a target for every player at the school, earning him the dislike of the school's dean, Ernie Calhoun. Brian also took an immediate liking to JV FPS captain Jenny Matrix, one of the school's elite gamers and girlfriend of The Law. Brian eventually makes it onto the JV FPS team, only to discover he was deliberately accepted so that during a scrimmage between the JV and Varsity FPS teams, he would be forced to face The Law, who had been biding his time and intended to expose Brian to the entire world as a "no talent fluke". When Brian was dealt humiliating defeat and left at brink of expulsion at the hands of The Law, his reputation was jeopardized, and he was issued an ultimatum by Calhoun: either voluntarily leave VGHS or be expelled. After a physical confrontation with The Law, Brian unintentionally incited a school-wide brawl and was expelled. Upon leaving VGHS, Brian took a job at an arcade and quickly became it's manager, renaming it Brian's. There, he was reunited with Ted and Ki, and was told that he is still able to compete in the FPS clan tryouts because of a technicality. Though initially reluctant to return, he was persuaded otherwise when Jenny appeared and scolded him for so easily giving up on his dreams. On the day of the clan tryouts, Brian returned to VGHS to compete. After securing the blessings of Calhoun, he joined with the rest of the JV FPS team, led by Jenny, to compete in the final match against the Varsity FPS team (absent The Law, who did not need to compete). Working together, JV led Varsity 2-0 for most of the match, and Brian's exceptional performance garnered him points that threatened to readmit him into VGHS. Determined to stop Brian, The Law illegally intervened and entered the match himself. Brian devised a plan and confronted The Law and, with the help of Jenny, defeated The Law and entire Varsity FPS team in one fell swoop. From this victory Brian earned enough points to be officially readmitted into VGHS, albeit once again as the lowest ranked gamer in the school, and was given a permanent spot on the JV FPS team by Jenny. Personality Brian Doheny is a soft-spoken and gentle spirit, rarely showing any aggression. However, when provoked, Brian and his gaming performance become a force to be reckoned with. During Episode 6, after Jenny restores Brian's resolve, Brian defeats Games Dean and his two cronies in one fell swoop, winning the match, and redeeming his otherwise less than stellar performance. He has also been shown to have a limit to how much he can be pushed, finally giving into his anger against The Law in Episode 7, tackling and physically assaulting him repeatedly, having to be dragged away by Ted. Throughout the series Brian is shown to care deeply for his friends and always trying to do the right thing. This is best exemplified when he stands up and fights (albeit slightly unwillingly) for Ted after he is bullied in Episode 2. Brian also showed remorse after Annihilist was expelled as a result of Brian's victory over him, and even contemplates leaving VGHS after the event. Brian also has been shown to not hold a grudge, having forgiven Games Dean in Episode 9 after the latter defends his decision to return to VGHS for the clan tryouts. Gaming Skills Though Brian D is a highly skilled player in his game of choice, the fictional FPS game Field of Fire, he has proven to be a competent all-around gamer with a grasp of several gaming genres. First Person Shooters Brian's game of choice has always been Field of Fire, and was the head of his own clan in the game prior to enrolling at VGHS. Brian has shown to be highly resourceful and creative, which have allowed him to overcome the odds that are seemingly always stacked against him. He has used more non-firearm weaponry than any other character throughout the series, frequently using grenades and tomahawks to great effect. Brian's "unorthodox" style is best showcased in the earlier episodes, such as his duel with Annihilist in Episode 2, where he uses his glitched and constantly firing gun to lure Annihilist out of hiding and proceeding to kill him unexpectedly with a tomahawk, and his attempt in The Pit in Episode 3, where he nearly sets a school record by choosing to take out multiple targets with grenades and a tomahawk rather than the traditional firearm. Dance Ex Machina Though not as skilled as either Jenny Matrix or The Law (who excels at all games), Brian is a fan of the fictional Dance Ex Machina franchise and, at least in Episode 8, is shown to be relatively skilled at the games, able to play against Jenny competently. In Episode 4, when The Law coerces a duel out of Brian—telling him to pick any available game to challenge him in—the only game Brian feels comfortable to do so is DxM. During their "duel", Brian struggles to compete with Law, though instead of trying to win he decides to dance freestyle to the party—displaying impressive and popular dance moves. Cooking As stated in Episode 4, Brian is a 12th level "pastrymancer", and his cooking skills are exceptional given the reaction to his stolen coconut cake—which was beloved by Jenny Matrix and the hardcore Varsity FPS team. Though no cooking games have been introduced or mentioned, it can be assumed that Brian is exceptional at them. Relationships : Main article: Brian's relationships Appearances Because Brian D is the central character of the series, he is featured in all episodes. *Season 1, Episode 1 *Season 1, Episode 2 *Season 1, Episode 3 *Season 1, Episode 4 *Season 1, Episode 5 *Season 1, Episode 6 *Season 1, Episode 7 *Season 1, Episode 8 *Season 1, Episode 9 Category:Characters Category:Students Category:BrianD